


The Healer in a Fight

by Lucky_Cassandra



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Magnus is a healer, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Lucky_Cassandra
Summary: Just great.Anotherwolf. Why did italwayshave to be a wolf? And a huge, blue glowing wolf, too? The snarling and howling alone were enough to make me want to throw up my falafel lunch, bringing back too many painful memories.





	The Healer in a Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unexpected Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663866) by [Lucky_Cassandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Cassandra/pseuds/Lucky_Cassandra). 



> This is a telling of the same exact events which take place in Unexpected Fight, but from Magnus's pov. I won't apologise, I had too much fun writing these.

Just great. _Another_ wolf. Why did it _always_ have to be a wolf? And a huge, blue glowing wolf, too? The snarling and howling alone were enough to make me want to throw up my falafel lunch, bringing back too many painful memories. To top it off, we were just a few paces from Blitzen's Best and it's wonderful defensive spells which Hearth had set up and which made the ones uncle Randolph had put up at his mansion look like a white picket fence. 

I grabbed my rune pendant and summoned Jack. 

"What's up, _Seňor_? Oh, another wolf?" Jack asked, his runes glowing red. "Good, I have just the right song for this!" 

"Get to work, Jack!" I yelled. He took off, singing loudly while flying and parrying around the beast. 

Alex and Sam were already attacking, spear and garotte swinging wildly. Hearth cast a rune which glowed brightly on the wolf's head. Blitz threw a cleverly aimed chainmail necktie, which caused the beast to turn to him and swipe at his chest. The dwarf's blood-curling scream had me turn and move towards him instinctively,  as I saw Hearth do out of the corner of my eye. 

Bad timing. The wolf swiped again with his paw, catching the right side of my ribcage with his claws. I went flying, taking Hearth with me. 

This is where the Thursday training with the dragons in Valhalla came in handy. I had been thrown like this before, and managed to land rolling over and ignore the burning pain in my side as I used my momentum to come up standing. I saw Hearth land badly in a pile, and cursed myself for not being able to heal from a distance. Healers, useless in a fight. Damn it. Could I get any lamer than this? 

Alex nimbly climbed on the wolf's back and slipped her garotte around his neck, managing to look graceful doing it. It never ceased to amaze me. Sam's blazing spear was flashing as she attacked again and again, while Jack timed his attacks to combine their efforts. The wolf couldn't decide if Alex or Sam (or Jack's singing) were more annoying, but swung his shaggy head around just in time to sink his fangs in Sam's exposed side. I stopped breathing as I saw her fall. Gods, _why_ can't I heal from a distance? 

One attacker down, the wolf turned his attention to Alex and managed to bite into her leg. My heart almost stoped as I saw her blood flowing. Alex managed to stay in position, holding her garotte tight and causing the wolf to leave his right flank exposed. 

I heard Jack's voice almost in my head. "Now,  _Seňor_ , I can't do this on my own!" I moved closer to the wolf and lifted my left hand as Jack flew into it. Exhaustion washed through me, but I couldn't let that slow me down. With all my einherji strength, I pushed Jack into the wolf's side. The beast fell over, taking Alex with him. I pushed the carcass away, freeing Alex. Her eyes were closed and she looked awfully pale. As I knelt beside her, her eyes fluttered open. 

"It's just my leg," she panted, "get the others first." 

I checked her over quickly. I knew she was right, but I hated leaving her there. I moved to Sam's side. She was bleeding profusely and barely breathing. I called on my healing power and gasped as I felt the damage to her liver and lung. I did what I could to close the wound and repair the injured organs, and I felt her breathing return to normal. 

"She's fine now, but will take a minute to wake up," I said, "I'll get Hearth to take her inside in a second." 

I moved to Hearth, turning him over. He had fallen badly, hitting his head on the sidewalk. I summoned my healing power again, closing the gash on his forehead. Hearth's pain and despair washed through me, as it always did when I tried to heal him. It was as if I had to heal his will to live as well as any wound every time I touched him. He opened his eyes. I returned Jack, unusually silent, to pendant form to free my hands to sign for Hearth. 

"You're okay, buddy," I told him, "when you feel up to it I need a hand." 

He sat up immediately and moved towards Blitz. The dwarf's wounds were thankfully shallow and easy to heal, but his mauve shirt and blue waistcoat were in tatters. I could do nothing for those,  he would have to take care of that himself later.

After helping Blitz up, I asked him and Hearth to take Sam inside, as she was still unconscious and I was eager for all of them to be quickly off the street and in a safer place. 

I finally turned to Alex, trying to ignore the burning pain in my ribcage and the blood I still felt trickling under my T-shirt. Good thing new ones kept magically appearing in my closet in Hotel Valhalla, I seemed to be doing a great job at destroying them. I sat down next to Alex, because I didn't think I could stand much longer. Breathing was getting difficult and increasingly painful.

"Let me have a look," I told her, reaching for the leg she was clutching.

"Hey, golden boy, I'm okay," she said, moving her leg away from me. She really didn't like when I had to heal her, because she didn't like me sharing some of her thoughts.

"Don't worry, the wound is deep but small, and I think I am too tired to see anything of your thoughts."

"My point exactly, golden boy, I don't want a sloppy job on my leg," Alex said. "Heal yourself first, at least."

"No point even trying, healing myself is harder than healing others," I said. "I'm too tired now. I'll heal fast enough on my own, it's part of my superpowers. Besides, quit complaining and let me get to that leg. I told you, it's small but deep and still bleeding."

I gently pried her hands away from her leg. My heart jumped in my chest when I saw the pant leg was soaked through with blood. I had been right about the bleeding. I quickly summoned my healing powers to repair the damaged blood vessels and ripped muscle. Alex sighed.

 "Thanks," she said. "I hope for your sake there is no scar and that you didn't see anything."

"No scar, and not a glimpse," I answered. "Let's get inside, I need to check on the others."

I tried to stand, but a sharp pain in my ribcage caused my vision to go black and my legs wouldn't take my weight. The pain in my side was now matched by a splitting headache and a fierce wave of nausea. Alex caught me as I stumbled.

"Whoa there, golden boy,  pushed yourself a little, there?" she asked.

"I... 'm fine." I tried to stand on my own. "I.. can walk on my own." 

"Not a chance, golden boy," Alex said. "We can't have you falling on that pretty nose of yours. Now  _you_  quit complaining and let me help."

Wait, did she say pretty nose? My ears must not have been working properly either.

Alex helped me inside Blitz's store. I was glad to see Sam awake and that Blitz was already in mother goose mode, taking care of everyone and handing out steaming mugs.

"Hey, kid, are you okay?" The dwarf asked as he moved towards me. "I hadn't realised you were bleeding." Blitz and Alex helped me to a couch. 

"..'M fine.." I told them, as I felt my conciousness slipping. "just need a nap..."  

My friends were all safe. I finally let darkness engulf me.


End file.
